Quests And Promises
by Written4you
Summary: AU story, Morgana/Loki. Following an interesting tale of Morgana's dealings with Odin's sons (Tyr and Baldr are included since they are brothers to Thor in the mythology). A broken promise is the catalyst for a sudden journey. The journey is filled with obstacles and oddities. Loki and Morgana cross paths like ships in the night. Please read, review and enjoy.


**Asgard's Advisors**

**Asgard:**

Once there was tranquility amongst the nine realms, however now they clashed like men at war. The uproar was unmistakably dangerous for every kingdom involved, thus Odin took notice. Most Kings thirsted for peace to be bestowed upon their citizens, as a deserted patch of land thirsted for rain.

Odin, King and ruler of Asgard had quickly surrounded himself with his advisors. He summoned many men of wisdom from each realm, excluding that of Hel and Vanaheim. All seven scholars appeared with scrolls in their grips and a crown of sweat beads on their brows. The men gathered and seated themselves on a massive table made of gold with marvelous designs etched on it's sides.

In attendance to the nerve racking event are the four sons of Odin; Thor, Tyr, Baldr, and Loki.

No introductions were needed, for everyone knew of them.

Thor was born within the palace to the Queen, Frigga. He was well known for the favor his father bestowed upon him with Mjölnir, a hammer his siblings desired. Next stomped in Tyr, he was born a month prior to Thor, however his birth was frowned on by the crowds for his mother was Odin's lover. She had no place within the palace walls. It was public knowledge that the demoted first son, took out his anger in the form of violent battles with enemies of Asgard.

Baldr waltzed in with a swarm of women fighting for his attention. The Asgardian known as Baldr The Brave, humbly made his way past the cheerful fans. He was born a handful of months after Thor, though how many months isn't clear. Baldr's mother was a loose woman who invited Odin to her chambers during a night of heavy drinking, many years later she dropped the bright eyed boy with the King and never looked back.

Lastly with calculated elegant strides entered Loki, the youngest son. The man with hair as dark as charcoal was the center of much recent gossip for his mother is undeclared. Though Queen Frigga dotes on him like her own son, his height and features are whispered to come from a queen and king of another realm. His name would be blackened in gatherings, for a secret he didn't choose to hide from the people of Asgard.

The grand doors were slammed shut and the sons made their way to the table. Like the boys they once resembled, these youthful men battled for a chance to be seated closest to their father, the celebrated king. The victory went to Thor, the crown prince of Asgard. The unsuccessful brothers were left scattered in the remaining chairs, far apart from one another. Thor beamed, Tyr sulked, Baldr fiddled with his thumbs and Loki - well Loki graced the guests with a politically appropriate smile.

Soon after the men were seated, the advisors were given permission to speak. A ruckus followed amidst the discussion of how to go about retaining order to all of the realms. The scholars argued for hours and even pulled out their swords a number of times. A solution seemed more distant with each passing minute until the advisor from Midgard glanced at the sons of Odin and proclaimed:

"Your sons shall be the key! Oh treasured King of Asgard! "

Every soul in attendance went silent while their orbs grew wider and wider with each word the proud Midgardian spoke. The man's idea had began to unfold like a treasure map, promising a solution better than gold. After he was done everyone shot their gaze to Odin to read his expression . He in turn allowed his features to give an undecipherable expression before he barked at his sons. He'd raised his voice to make sure they had paid attention to the remarkable suggestion. It was a simple enough plan but unacceptable to three of the four princes. Baldr happily agreed on the spot while Loki excused himself from the meeting with a sour look to his usually regal features.

**xxx**

**Camelot:**

The winds whistled to passers by as stubborn men rushed home to their dutiful wives. Horses' hooves struck against the seldom seen brick roads. Their metallic hooves are covered in a layer of collected dirt from their grim journey across the forsaken realms. The sky above is a murky shade of gray, it resembled the muddied waters of the forest's river. Upon these fine creatures sat an advisor and a handful of brave knights of Camelot, their armors shining bright like stars in the dark ceiling of the night's sky. Their laughter rang into the windows of the treasured souls of Camelot who had been asleep in their warm beds.

Within the kingdom waited the stubborn King Uther with his impressionable son, Arthur. They'd received news that King Odin was sending the advisors back to their respected homes. That droplet of information reached them over a month ago, now they'd feared the worse. Arthur Pendragon prayed day and night that war would be avoided, not caring the price Camelot would pay for peace.

The gruesome reality that Camelot would be defeated was a truth he knew would occur if a war with another realm broke out . His chest was filled with sorrow regarding the mere thought of leading an army against a realm like Muspelheim. How was he a mere Prince in his early years of manhood to take on demons? He shuddered at the images his mind presented to him of a battle. Suddenly the room that served as his waiting place was intruded upon by a familiar face. The advisor returned with an impressive amount of gold in tow and a scroll with Odin's demands.

The advisor in an eye-catching attire went on to explain the course of action that Odin was following, to actually be a strategy devised from Camelot's best advisor, him. He laid out a handwritten scroll that explained the plan in detail. Uther and Arthur leaned in closer to study the document. Arthur's wide smile that appeared with the news of peace melted away as he read on.

**xxx**

The flood of Camelot's knights laughing while being a jolly loud mess at such a late hour, woke Lady Morgana from her deep slumber. She'd taken a number of remedies made by Gaius to capture the elusive beauty that is sleep. The recently acknowledged daughter of King Arthur was going through many changes.

She'd gone from an orphaned daughter of the lovely Vivienne and loyal Gorlois to a princess in a matter of months. She'd also started waking with a terrifying scream every night, only to wonder what she'd dreamt of. Lastly she'd come to understand that in the core of her being settled enough magic to have her labeled as a traitor and a witch. For her own safety she decided to never let her magic be exposed to the citizens of this kingdom.

Morgana grabbed at her navy and golden robe to find Arthur. Surely he won't reject her request of asking the knights to exit the castle. They'd have no choice if Arthur, their crowned prince was the one to order it.

She had spontaneously popped her head into the meeting, startled the advisor and her father by her presence. At that exact moment an uneasiness was taking shape in Arthur's mind. He hadn't noticed his sister's disheveled dark brown hair or wide eyes near his side.

"My darling daughter! Come! Come! " King Uther beamed while he dug his fingers into the contents of a wooden chest of golden coins.

"The jewel in Camelot's crown! Lady Morgana! " The advisor motioned his hand for the guards to bring forth three more wooden boxes, they ranged in size and were placed on the table before Morgana.

"Ah, you're back. Welcome home, I know your travels must have exhausted you. I pray you are well. " Morgana said with a soothing voice.

"Aye! I'm better than I've ever been. And it is thanks to you! " He said with a chuckle.

"Me? " Morgana asked with her hand placed flat on her chest and a brow raised at the peculiar man.

Abruptly Arthur shoved his chair back and made a quick escape from the company of the seated greedy men. While he fled their company, he couldn't help but glance at his half-sister, Morgana. He regretted it as soon as he caught the perplexed expression on her face. He'd be forced to abandon her in the near future and that filled him with guilt.

_**Please read and review! **_


End file.
